RoboChao
RoboChao , more commonly known as Omochao, is a rare mag that appears exclusively in Phantasy Star Online as a special fourth evolution mag. In order to obtain it, Parts of RoboChao must be used as an item while a mag with at least two level 70+ stat parameters is currently equipped. This mag can be equipped by all classes and races. While RoboChao is equipped, it may cast buffs upon satisfying certain conditions with a trigger activation rate of 50%. Upon obtaining 100% Photon Blast gauge, the mag may grant its wielder temporary invulnerability. When health drops to 1/10 HP, RoboChao may attempt to heal them. When entering the boss room, the mag will cast both Shifta and Deband on its master. Finally, if its master falls in combat, RoboChao may attempt to revive them. Appearance RoboChao is the toy-like version of the standard Chao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a small and stubby fairy-like creature with a blue body and yellow squiggle eyes. It has a characteristic two-bladed propeller on its head and a wind-up key attached to its back. The nubs that make up its hands and feet are golden yellow. Feeding chart The feeding chart presented below shows value modifiers of mags that evolve with mag cells prior to Episode IV as they are fed a specific type of item. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Omochao has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Inherit Pso ep3 bequeath.png|Bequeath|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 inheritance.png|Inheritance*|link=Assist Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_justy23st.png|Justy-23ST|link=Justy-23ST Pso ep3 omochao.png|Omochao|link=RoboChao Pso ep3 rag rappy+.png|Rag Rappy+|link=Rag Rappy Pso ep3 sega saturn.png|Sega Saturn*|link=Sega Saturn Pso ep3 sinow blue.png|Sinow Blue|link=Sinow Blue Pso ep3 st rappy.png|St. Rappy|link=St. Rappy Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Mag Pso ep3 bhima.png|Bhima|link=Bhima Pso ep3 bhirava.png|Bhirava|link=Bhirava Pso ep3 chao.png|Chao|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chao+.png|Chao+|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chuchu.png|Chu Chu*|link=Chu Chu Pso ep3 churel.png|Churel|link=Churel Pso ep3 diva.png|Diva*|link=Diva Pso ep3 diwari.png|Diwari*|link=Diwari Pso ep3 dreamcast.png|Dreamcast*|link=Dreamcast (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 garuda.png|Garuda*|link=Garuda Pso ep3 genesis.png|Genesis*|link=Genesis Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso ep3 madhu.png|Madhu|link=Madhu Pso ep3 mag.png|Mag|link=Mag (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 naga.png|Naga*|link=Naga Pso ep3 nidra.png|Nidra*|link=Nidra Pso ep3 omochao.png|Omochao|link=RoboChao Pso ep3 opaopa.png|Opa-Opa*|link=Opa-Opa Pso ep3 pian.png|Pian*|link=Pian Pso ep3 pitri.png|Pitri|link=Pitri Pso ep3 preta.png|Preta|link=Preta Pso ep3 pushan.png|Pushan*|link=Pushan (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 rati.png|Rati|link=Rati Pso ep3 ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Pso ep3 rukmin.png|Rukmin|link=Rukmin (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 sato.png|Sato|link=Sato (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 savitri.png|Savitri|link=Savitri Pso ep3 sega saturn.png|Sega Saturn*|link=Sega Saturn Pso ep3 soniti.png|Soniti|link=Soniti (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 vayu.png|Vayu|link=Vayu Trivia *RoboChao as he is called in the Phantasy Star world is a cameo of the character Omochao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a supportive character that made his first speaking appearance in Sonic Adventure 2 for the Sega Dreamcast where he infamously bombarded the player with tutorial-laced hints often accompanied by his own personal comments. Omochao's first appearance in the series proper was in 1999's Sonic Adventure wherein the little robot was simply a decoration in the Station Square Chao Race stadium. *Omochao is a portmanteau of the Japanese word "omocha" (玩具, lit. "toy") and "Chao," a race of fairy-like creatures in the Sonic series. *Omochao's toy-like design potentially inspired Phantasy Star's own Toy Rappy, a creature that appears exclusively in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. A toy version of Rag Rappy, Toy Rappy has an uncanny resemblance to Omochao, going as far as even having the same characteristic propeller and wind-up key. External Links *PSO-World *Univers-PS (French) *Sonic Retro *Sega Retro *The Sonic News Network wiki Category:Mags Category:Phantasy Star Online Mags Category:Crossover characters